


The Wires That Connect Me To You [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: Wires!Verse [Podfic] [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NPC. Non Playable Character. They're just bits of code programmed to react and respond with the player in order to progress the plot of the game. But Wires isn't like that. There's no point to it, no plot or purpose, all it has is just one glitched-up NPC with a foul mouth. And Gavin can't decide if he should be terrified or fascinated by it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wires That Connect Me To You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wires That Connect Me To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815026) by [Kari_Kurofai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_Kurofai/pseuds/Kari_Kurofai). 



Mediafire

 **Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hwxwwhcyqly5xe6/wires_podfic.mp3) (100 MBs)

OR

Audiofic Arcive

 **Download** : [M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wires-that-connect-me-to-you) (51 MBs)

Running Time [01:49:23]


End file.
